Alphabet
by Wizard-in-Disguise
Summary: “Go. Home,” Stella demanded, putting her hands on her hips and adopting a mother-like stance. “I love you but please. Please don’t make me shoot you.” SMacked, MacStella, Mella, Sac, whatever you call it. Fluff. Drabble. Review, please!
1. A is for Apple

Mac Taylor did not get sick.

It simply was not possible.

Yet here he was, coughing vigorously into his blue sleeve and sneezing as if he was on a mission. It was just a cold, Mac convinced himself. He had dealt with worse things in life, like losing Claire. Being sick wasn't a nightmare at all. In fact, being sick, in Mac's eyes, would be considered incredibly lucky.

He felt a tingling feeling. There was a sneeze coming. Scrunching up his nose, he waited impatiently for the sneeze to emit. It just wouldn't come out. Mac's nose twitched again. He couldn't help it. He needed the sneeze to get out. Otherwise, he would never be peaceful.

Finally.

Finally.

The sneeze was magnificent. It was just wonderful. A marvellous sensation was what the sneeze was.

* * * *

"Mac, you're sick!" exclaimed Stella Bonasera, putting the back of her hand against her partner's burning forehead. "You've got a fever! What the hell are you doing here? You, of all people, should know that coming to work sick is not good."

"Relax, Stel," Mac said, trying to soothe his worried partner. A fever was not going to kill him. Stella could but a fever definitely could not.

Stella fixed him with a steely glare. "Lindsay is pregnant. You don't want to risk her getting sick, do you?"

It was a stupid argument. It was highly unlikely that Lindsay would get his fever.

"Go. Home," Stella demanded, putting her hands on her hips and adopting a mother-like stance. "I love you but please. Please don't make me shoot you."

About half an hour later, Mac was sitting up in his bed, watching amusedly as Stella tucked him in.

"Now be a good boy and stay in bed!" she called, as she exited his bedroom. "I have to go back to work.'

"Y'know, if you hadn't been so adamant about me going home, you wouldn't have had to waste gas to drive me all the way over here."

Stella shrugged. "It's not like I'm paying for it."

* * * *

When Mac returned to work two days later and definitely free of a fever, he found something on his desk.

An apple, to be exact. Beside, there was a note, written in Stella's familiar chicken-scrawl.

'An apple a day keeps the doctor away,' it read. Directly underneath the typed words, Mac spotted Stella's printing. 'But it's okay if you like doctors taking care of you.'

Mac couldn't help but smile.

* * *

  
A/N: I apologize if Mac and Stella is out of character. I wrote this in about 5 minutes so it might not be very good. I'm thinking of doing a drabble for every letter in the English alphabet.

Please review! As they tell me whether you would like me to continue this. I might still continue it, even if I don't get good feedback. Yes, I am aware I will probably get flames for this. xD

Just inch your mouse towards the Review button. =D You'll get a SMacked plushie!


	2. B is for Bug

If there was one thing Detective Stella Bonasera hated, it were bugs.

Crime scene with bugs- that she could handle. Those pesky animals could be crucial to establishing a timeline and the investigation. What she couldn't handle, however, were bugs in her home. They were supposed to stay out of her home. Bugs were the reason that Stella refused to take a case. Instead, she made Mac hand the case over to Flack, Danny, and Lindsay. A good thing, too, because the killer ended up living in a cockroach-infested apartment.

Bugs were also the reason that Stella screamed her head off when she stepped into her bathroom.

She was looking forward to a warm, welcoming shower after an agonizing shift of dealing with sobbing mothers and a gruesome crime scene. Normal people might not have noticed the spider on top of their ceiling. But Stella, being a detective, was able to spot it right away and identify that it was a Pholcus phalangioides, more commonly known as the daddy-long-legs spider.

That was when she heard her apartment door creak open. She grabbed for her gun instinctively but she grabbed at the soft synthetic fibres of her green robe. The irrational fear of tarantulas creeping underneath her door into her apartment didn't stop her from running to her bedroom, grabbing her gun, and pointing it at the intruders.

Thankfully, it was only Mac.

"Mac!" Stella exclaimed joyfully, extremely relieved. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Hello, Stella," said Mac, smiling slightly as he greeted his best friend with a small kiss on the cheek. "What's with the gun?"

"I, um, thought that there were tarantulas coming into my apartment..."

The deep, echoing laugh that the man gave was tremendous. He was wheezing slightly and collapsed on the couch. Mac wasn't the type to slap his knee but he couldn't help it. His knees were slapped, he was wheezing from laughter, all that was left to do was to never stop laughing.

Stella, annoyed, put her hands on her hips. "It's not funny!" she complained. "Are you going to sit there all day or what?"

"No, I'm sorry, Stel. I really am," Mac apologized. "Here, let me get rid of the spider for you."

Better you than me, the gorgeous Greek thought.

* * * *

A few minutes later, Stella's bathroom was absolutely void of a spider.

"You know, whatever you say or do, you'll always be my knight in shining armour," she said gratefully, thanking Mac with a chaste kiss on the lips.

Mac smiled and he replied, smiling modestly, "I won't say you'll always be my damsel in distress because I'm afraid that you'll hit me. But you're welcome, Stella,"

"I wouldn't hit you, Mac. I would hit anybody else who tried to say that to me but not you. Definitely not you," Stella said, granting him a grin.

* * *

A/N: I actually don't like this one that much. Yes, I have arachnophobic tendencies so I can relate to anybody who's scared of spiders. I'm also scared of horses and lacrosse.

The fear of lacrosse started ever since I watched Mean Girls. Regina George on the field was terrifying for me. xD

Anyway, I hope you enjoy B a whole lot more than I do!


End file.
